


made of starlight

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Billions of stars, and some shine brighter. Billions of people, and Jaebum found Jinyoung.





	made of starlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sixth of ~~seven~~ ELEVEN! prompts that have been requested so far, and fills the prompt: jjp - o. the stars or space. prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)! i know i said before that i'd probably post other stuff before filling more prompts, but i got...... inspired

It’s quiet out here. Quiet and dark, no noise or light interfering with the atmosphere. The night time breeze is cool and refreshing, and Jaebum and Jinyoung are lying back against a soft blanket on the grass, looking up at the sky, at the stars.

From where they’re lying, there are too many to count. The sky’s so clear, stars shining bright against the pitch black night. Even so, there are still stars that stand out, stars that Jaebum finds himself drawn towards. Billions of stars, and some shine brighter. Billions of people, and Jaebum found Jinyoung.

Not everyone’s this lucky and he knows it. Not everyone manages to find the person or people meant for them, the other pieces of their puzzle. Jaebum always thought he’d be fine with settling for less than that, spending his life with someone who wasn’t fated to be his. Now that he knows what it’s like, though – now that he can have the word _soulmate_ rolling off his tongue and have it feeling like honey and light and unbridled, unmistakable happiness – he doesn’t know why he ever thought he could.

Beside him, Jinyoung’s eyes are on the stars. What Jaebum can see of his expression in the dark is nothing short of awed, like some of the light from the stars has found a new home in his eyes. After a moment or so, he seems to notice that Jaebum’s looking at him and turns his head.

His expression doesn’t change.

There’s something miraculous in that: in the fact that Jinyoung can look at Jaebum the same way he looks at the stars, that he deems Jaebum just as wondrous as the night sky. (Thinking about it, though, maybe Jaebum already knew that. _Stars,_ Jinyoung had said once, tracing his fingertip over the moles above Jaebum’s eye. _A tiny constellation._ Maybe, when Jinyoung looks up at the sky at night, he sees the same thing he does when he looks at Jaebum.)

“Hey.” Jinyoung’s voice is low and soft, and he moves his hand closer to Jaebum’s, their pinkie fingers only just touching. “What is it?”

Jaebum just shrugs. He doesn’t think he could explain – nothing and everything all at once – but he doesn’t think he has to. Jinyoung’s smirking like he already knows, his eyes crinkling at the corners as it turns into a real smile. He probably does know, to be fair. Soulmate connection and all that.

“I love you,” Jaebum says, even though he doesn’t have to, just for something to say. It sounds good spoken out into the night like this, so certain, only Jinyoung and the grass and the stars to hear it. “I love you so much.”

“You know you don’t have to say that,” Jinyoung tells him, and it’s true, because they can always feel it, but he still follows it up with, “I love you, too,” and covers Jaebum’s hand with his own. Jinyoung’s hand is warm, and at his touch, Jaebum instantly relaxes even more. Just like he always does when Jinyoung wraps an arm around his shoulders or reaches out to stroke his face or runs his fingers through Jaebum’s hair.

They share one last smile, and then both turn their attention back to the stars, watching as they twinkle in the darkness. Sometimes when they come out here, they’ll be talking – about the constellations they can see, or they’ll make up constellations of their own and stories to go with them – but for now, they’re silent, and it’s just as comfortable as any conversation could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
